galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sh'nahl
The Sh'nahl are an ancient race of custracean/insectoid creatures. They are an amoral species, only doing what is commanded of their deities. While they are not the most advanced species, they have still developed a society capable of expanding beyond their home planet. Biology The Sh'nahl are a fairly tall species, reaching approximately 7 feet in height. Their entire body is covered in a thick carapace, keeping themselves safe from the dangerous UV flares. They stand on four sharp, crustacean-esque legs, with a pair of clawed arms. Their heads are fairly oval in shape, with crustacean-like mandibles and a pair of black, beedy eyes. Government The Sh'nahl live in a highly religious hive-like government. Each hive is run by a queen, who is often accompanied by about 3 or 4 advisors. The largest Sh'nahl hive, Yn'Szir, is run by their most powerful and revered queen, who has complete control over the government and laws. It is not uncommon for lesser queens to challenge for sumpremacy, but these attempts often end in failure due to the primary queen's large number of loyalists. Laws are normally harsh, yet easily followed. One example of these laws states that everyone must worship at least one of their many gods, and if not followed will result in punishment of death. It is extremely difficult to break this law, however, as the majority of Sh'nahl worship the great majority of the gods. Culture The Sh'nahl are extremely religious, following their gods with great pride. These gods, who demand much sacrefice from the Sh'nahl, are called "The Dreadful Ones." There are several temples built within the hives dedicated to the individual gods of the pantheon, which are visited on a regular basis. Due to their gods' everlasting hunger for chaos, the Sh'nahl strive to spread throughout the universe like locusts and bring sorrow to every other planet they can touch. Language The Sh'nahl speak in a language typically called "Sh'nahl", though can also be known as "The Language of Terror", as the majority of words in their speech, while having a translation, comes out as near-complete gibberish and unpronouncable noises. This language was originally based on the speech spoken by the Dreadful Ones, known as "Nightmare Tongue". Military The Sh'nahl have a strong and resilient military. While they have yet to conquer planets outside their solar system, they still have the power to spread and wage war on other civilizations. They use a large arsanel of weapons, from ranged plasma guns and powerful melee weapons to powerful military vehicles, both on ground and in the air. One thing that makes them a fairly effective fighting force is their lack of honor; They will kill anything that they deem an enemy, whether it be an armed soldier or an injured child. If a Sh'nahl soldier spots an enemy soldier making a retreat, they will quickly shoot them in the back. They will also use shameful coward tactics as long as it benefits them in the end. Economy In many ways, the Sh'nahl economy resembles that of Earth's Communism, in that everyone is paid the same amount no matter what job they take. Their primary recourse is a mineral found on their home planet, which they have dubbed "Sh'nahlite." This mineral has been used primarily to make coins for currency, but has also been used to make weapons and vehicles as well. The richest Sh'nahl are, for obvious reasons, the queens, followed closely by the advisors. Everyone else underneath these two classes are usually at the same level, with the same amount of Sh'nahlite coins. Technology While Sh'nahlite has been used primarily as currency, the military has begun using it to forge weapons and construct vehicles. Recently, they have descovered light-speed, a feat that not too long ago they thought would be impossible. Before this, they have also developed lesser vehicles such as air-ships, as well as forging many times of weapons. Diet The Sh'nahl are primarily omnivores. They have been known to hunt down and kill wild animals on their home planet, as well as eating non-toxic plants. Some Sh'nahl warriors have been known to devour the corpses of their enemies, believing that defiling an enemy body will demoralize the others. History The Sh'nahl have been around for several thousand years, yet have a fairly dull and boring history. Notable Sh'nahl A list of Sh'nahl who, in the past, have made significant changes in Sh'nahl customs, have made important discoveries, or have simply become famous for their sheer brutallity. *Queen Supreme Hou'lrashi *General Nar'Tossah *Advisor Tilgastist *Elder Pul'Falmon Category:Articles by User:Mac.buz52